


【markchan/马东】暗枪

by NarciState



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarciState/pseuds/NarciState
Summary: *127全员向*刑侦au*bug很多





	1. Chapter 1

01

回到局里的时候都快凌晨三点多了，李马克闭眼往后靠在椅背上，太阳穴一跳一跳的发痛。靠了一会儿他站起来，脱掉身上沾满奇怪味道的外套，边卷上袖口边往审讯室走过去。

监控摄像头黑洞洞对准了审讯室中间面目焦黄的男人，瘦凸出来的颧骨支在脸上像嶙峋的山石，眼珠惊恐地瞪着随着李马克的步伐转动。

 

“哥，我来吧。”

“没事，人手够。去把泰一哥喊起来。”审讯室里有点烟味。郑在玹刚去外边转了一圈汲取了点尼古丁，血液里的肾上腺素被冷风吹的平静许多。他看一眼李马克眼睛下边的青黑，说，“你回去吧，明天早上再过来。”

墙上的计时器跳到三点三十九，离天亮也没几个小时了。要不哥也去睡会，李马克说。

“不睡了，”郑在玹往后一靠，指骨敲在桌子上，笃笃的声音每响一下对面的男人就更抖几分。“好不容易抓到个线索，得把他攥咱们手里。”

 

文泰一裹着外套在休息室二十分钟就睡了个人事不省，李马克去喊他他揉着眼睛爬起来，揽着李马克说马克啊这桩案子做完了请你吃火锅。

 

火锅这事儿他念叨快两个月了。这顿饭答应了有多久，他们这案子就焦头烂额地办了有多久。本来辖区里简单的缉毒案件轮不着他们办，那些个街头巷尾的小混混关几天瘾上来了死活也不顾，痛哭流涕的能报一串名字出来把自己的上下游都交代的明明白白，缉毒队的顺藤摸瓜就能逮一窝。可谁想能到几桩小案子能扯出人命来。

案子移过来的时候李马克刚递交了休假申请。文泰一同情地看了他一眼，说，“再等等，等过段时间哥给你放个长假。”

 

事情一开始是看守所里死了一个，调查结果说是监内斗殴那人不小心磕在桌角上，死的没什么好多疑的。可之后接二连三的，只要是缉毒队送过来的人，没一个活到开庭审判那一天。死因各异，有毒瘾发作生生把自己弄死的，有突发疾病的，最莫名其妙的一个是送去看守所的路上出了车祸，一众人都躺医院里了，就他一个第二天被推进了太平间。

 

李马克也问过。“这案子怎么就并案并到咱们这了，这几个不都是意外死亡吗。”金道英盯着车祸现场的监控几个小时没动过，他抬起布满血丝的眼睛看着李马克，问，“你信是意外吗。”顿了顿接着说，“看守所都不敢收缉毒那边送过来的人了。他们都不信是意外，我们也不能信。”

 

好不容易有些起色。审讯室那个男人，登记在他名下的一辆车在车祸发生前的几小时出现在了现场。被抓的时候他身上搜出了十几克白色粉状物。

 

李马克七十二小时里第一次有机会回了趟家。黎明前的天黑得尤其深沉，浓浓的寂静的黑色泼墨一样包裹在他四周。他往公寓楼下走去，掂量着是直接睡到八点还是少睡二十分钟下碗面。路灯闪烁着微星的光，李马克透过着光瞟见路边站了个模糊的影子。

这个点站在这实在过于奇怪。职业带来的警惕性让他一下醒过神，不动声色地绕了条路，从那影子背后绕过去。那人站着不动，低着头像是在玩手机，怎么也不像注意到周围有人的样子。李马克走过去，在他身后大概五六米的距离，突然听到了一声轻微的动静。

“马克哥。”

李马克诧异地转过身。路边的影子正站直了看着他，脸笼在黑暗的光里显出几分立体感。李马克想，之前怎么没有发现李东赫这张柔和的脸上有这么锋利的线条。也许是因为他们见面的所有地方都有暧昧灯光，比方说夜店霓虹灯和情人酒店的昏黄光线，让他没有机会好好看这个人。

“……东赫。呃，我该说晚上好还是早上好。”李东赫听到这句话笑了出来，他自顾自笑了一阵揽上李马克，“哥都不想我的吗，一个多星期没见你都不问我去哪了吗。”

一个多星期了吗？李马克有点恍惚。他还记得上次是做完了李东赫趴在酒店床上，故作伤心的说哥这几天见不到我了，要想我啊。李马克警服扣子扣到一半，爬到床上把他翻过来亲到他什么话都说不出来。

 

“所以你去哪了？”他这么问是顺着李东赫的心意。但他好像并不算满意，凑上来用鼻尖去碰李马克的，“哥身上什么味道，好奇怪。”

“刚去出任务。”李马克不想跟他多讲队里的事，轻描淡写地将他扯下来，“不喜欢就不要闻了，我要回去了。”

李东赫抱着他胳膊跟着他往公寓走，眼睛勾起来望着他，“刚刚那个问题也不能逃掉。哥想我了吗？”

李马克没有说“想”。他停下脚步看了眼李东赫。光线渐渐亮起来了，可以看的清他好像鬓角长长了一些，换了个新的说不出来什么颜色的发色，在暗淡的光线下边像个旋转的小迪斯科球。他叹口气，任凭身边的人缠着他进了他家。

 

冲了把澡出来，李东赫裹在李马克被子里玩手机，自然的像是在自己地盘上一样。“不热吗？”李马克调空调的温度。

“别开空调，我会冷，”被子里的人就露出一张脸，“我没穿衣服。”李马克顿了顿，还是开了，“一会就热起来了。”

这几乎是个明示的信号了。

 

床垫陷进去一块。李东赫赤裸的胳膊贴上李马克的皮肤，被上边残留的浴室热气烫的一哆嗦。

冰凉的嘴唇逡巡寻找它天生契合的另一半。李马克像棵丛林里的树，藤类植物一圈圈缠住他，分泌湿润的粘液越缠越紧，消耗光他们之间的空气和李马克残留的耐心。他掀掉被子抓住藤蔓一样滑腻的大腿面对面抱着。

没有骗他，李东赫果然热起来了，那双眼睛充满湿热的水汽，滚烫的欲望几乎要从里边流出来了。李马克被这双眼睛看的无法自制的下身发硬。

这家伙的存在就是没有道理的，没有道理的上床，没有道理的用这双该死的眼睛勾掉他的理智。他堵住饱满的花一样的嘴唇让它没办法发出甜腻的声音，摸到床边自己的领带蒙住那双眼睛。

李东赫一下子缩起来挣扎着去扯领带。

他害怕了。李马克对这个认知产生了施虐般的快感。这是不道德的，但这很爽不是吗，他握住李东赫不断颤抖的手腕禁锢在身体两边，形成一个受难的姿势。

“哥、马克哥……唔求你了解开……”李马克小声哄诱着，用舌尖的纠缠安抚李东赫。无知和茫然是这种感觉，他望着那具因为不安抖动的身体，恶意的想你带给我的体验也要让你体验一次。

他的大脑已经适应了过度的困倦，眼前扭动的躯体刺激神经陷入清醒的疯狂。

“东赫别怕，你知道我不会对你做什么的，你知道的。”太可爱了，因为恐惧而瑟缩的小动物太可爱了，这样的李东赫太可爱了。他顺着粉红的皮肉舔吻下去，因为视觉剥离吮吸的声音耳边无限放大。李东赫浑身发麻，战栗和酥痒同时传进神经中枢。”你干嘛……”拖长的尾音猛地拔高。

一直硬着难受的器官突然进入温暖湿润的口腔，快感一下涌上来刺激的小腹抽疼。李东赫像条搁浅的鱼仰着颈线喘息，手指掐的青白。李马克顺着前冠的沟舔过去，故意掐着节奏，想要听李东赫发出控制不住的细喘。“……嗯……啊啊啊马克哥别……”

鼻音越发浑浊甜腻。他用力吮吸几下，看到那具鱼一样的身体弹起来又舒张，气管溢出难抑的尖叫。

 

绷紧身体等高潮褪下去，李东赫扯下眼睛上的布料，眯着眼睛看到李马克从床头拿出润滑。

“哥的准备好像有点太过充分了。”

“本来没打算在家里用。”

“啊马克哥不打算带我回家吗好无情……”

“都一样，”一手粘腻的油液送进李东赫的身体里。不应期不算太舒服，但下边的口被手指强硬打开，上边的嘴就喋喋不休的吵得李马克头疼，“都用在你身上，没什么不同。”

是没什么不同，同样的步骤他们经历很多次了。下身变成湿淋淋的水地，床单湿了一块，黏糊糊的液体糊在晕红的臀尖上。李东赫乱七八糟没有逻辑的话慢慢变成小声的喘息。

“……可以了……你快进来……”他下唇被自己咬出印子，屏着呼吸等李马克缓缓推进去，再抽出来。

李马克试探着动了几下，看李东赫逐渐适应了节奏后加大幅度，可观的前端重重碾过泛滥湿地。好舒服，好舒服哥，那张嘴还在不停的说，鲜红舌头吐出断续的尖叫。李马克擦掉李东赫满脸的眼泪，咬住跳动的血管，剥夺他的生命力狠狠顶撞。

 

他又射出来了。李马克一边顶开他不停收缩的内部一边问他是不是好久没做了。“嗯……唔当然啦，没有哥我找谁做……啊轻一点好痛……”

李马克是不信他这些话的，虽然他一直这么说着。他知道李东赫真的痛的时候不是这种反应，掐着那支细韧的腰不留情地撞进去，又过了十几下才在李东赫崩溃的哭叫里边抽出来射了。

 

做爱可能真的是最好的发泄方式。李马克仰着把残余的精液弄出来，看天花板上旋转的光线慢慢平静。李东赫讨厌身上黏糊糊的感觉，起身要去洗。他站起来，被子滑下去，后腰的凹陷除了摩擦过度的伤痕多了点不一样的东西。李马克眯着眼睛看。

“去纹了身？”那是两枝树枝一样的图案，深青色铺在细腻的皮肤上。

“嗯。鹿角，好看吗？”

“……挺奇怪的。”

李东赫也不反驳，嗤笑一下起身进了浴室，白色的东西挂了一腿。奇怪的图案，但是配李东赫这个奇怪的人。

 

02

他和李东赫第一次见是他在夜店出任务的时候。为了伪装难免要忍耐夜店里贴上来形形色色的人。李马克年轻，又长了张正气又不经逗的脸，手脚都放不开，一举一动都写满了“我是个雏，我很好骗”。夜店叫Shadow，一听就不是个正经地方。男男女女跟着音乐扭，挂着的那点布料都要甩到地上。

偏偏李东赫就是在一群妖魔鬼怪里扎眼的要命。一张未成年的脸，但画着浓郁的眼妆，瘦瘦的腰肢软的像条蛇。他知道那边桌上那个年轻的男孩在看他，他就跳的更起劲，一抬眼李马克就被他迷了个五迷三道。

后来李马克才知道，这骗他上了床的男孩甚至还比他小几个月，这让李东赫更加有了肆无忌惮的资本。哥在李东赫这里，不是敬语，是逗李马克的情趣。

你怎么会在那种……那种地方。李马克问过他，抱着有点生气又有点懊恼的意思。

唔……因为可以泡你这种帅哥啊。李东赫等李马克露出了有点生气的表情才又软了声音。不是啦。李泰容，Shadow的老板，是我认识的哥哥。

 

虽然这么说，但李东赫真是很认真的在泡仔。每天一连串的消息，连在路上看到了可爱的猫猫狗狗也要分享一张搂着小动物的怼脸自拍。李马克不太回，忙起来的时候都忘了手机的存在。过了几个小时再点开对话框，看了一会照片长按保存，发句“你有没有空”过去。也不总是就是做爱的。有时候下班晚了就会换了便衣去夜店看李东赫跳舞，等他跳完了端一杯酒过来，缠着自己接个吻什么的。李马克看不太懂跳舞这些，他就是单纯觉得漂亮，动作和人都很漂亮。

 

前途无量的年轻警官和夜店playboy，他们是黑与白，暗与光，融合的时候掉进一片浑浊的灰色。李马克看不太懂李东赫这个人，他甚至搞不清李东赫说的那句“除了哥我能跟谁做呢”是真的，还是又在逗他而已。

 

李东赫收拾干净出来的时候李马克正在别肩上的肩徽，扭着脖子很别扭的姿势。他走过去一边给他扣上扣子一边问，要出去了吗。

“嗯，睡不着了，回队里。”外边的天已经亮起来了，白色的晨光照亮了街上逐渐热闹起来的人气儿，粥粉的味道顺着风飘进窗子里。李东赫皱着鼻子小狗一样闻，说，“饿了，哥带我去吃个早饭吧。”

这看上去衿贵的孩子意外的好养活，没打扮成牛郎风的样子就是任何一个套着过大卫衣的高中生，在家楼下小吃摊吃下一碗热乎乎的小馄饨。他喝掉最后一点汤，一抹嘴匆匆忙忙跟上已经起身的李马克，跳上车跟着他工作繁忙的床伴去了队里。

 

“马克的小男朋友又来了吗。”徐英浩抱着厚厚一摞材料从外边回来，在大厅撞见笑嘻嘻冲他打招呼的李东赫。“哥早上好！不用管我我在这里等马克就行了！”

徐英浩和和气气扬手微笑以示问好，回办公室逮住李马克。李马克正在看昨晚上讯问那人的视频，抬起头迎上哥哥们八卦的目光。“啊……他在外边坐一坐，一会就会走了。”而且也不能算是男朋友，只不过炮友这个词在正气凛然的光荣警徽下有点说不出口。

 

注意力又回到案子身上。李马克控制着进度条来回观察瑟缩在监控后的男人，由于长时间高压的审问惊惧和凄切两种表情扭曲的呈现在脸上，反反复复重复着我不知道，我没杀人。

”……什么也没交代出来。”

“也不算一无所获。”徐英浩手指点在那沓资料上，“他算是他们那一片的一个小头目，聚赌放贷贩毒什么都掺一脚，和车祸死掉的那家伙有过几笔交易。车是他的，他不知道为什么会出现在那边，发现刹车出了问题拿到店里去修了，一会去调维修记录。”

“昨天他去化工厂那做什么？”

“就咱们蹲到他的那间废弃工厂，说是有人约了他说要交一批货，他进去转了一圈没找到那人就出来了。刚走到路边不就被抓了吗。”

“查到约他的人是谁了吗？”

“不知道名字，只说大家都叫他阿文。周边的监控没拍到有第二个人出现。”

这条线追到这又断了。队里几个人都熬了好几天了，精神捏成了一根紧绷的丝随时可能断掉。郑在玹心烦意乱的快进视频，一遍遍放大那男人扭曲的表情。文泰一走过来拍拍他的肩，“没事儿，维修店那边还没回消息，说不定能查到车是被谁开走的。”

可大家都知道几乎不会有什么结果。能做到查不出别的痕迹，那也不会在这个小环节上露出马脚。

 

拘留室里爆发出一声尖利的哀嚎，伴随着撞击铁门的巨大声响。“他毒瘾又犯了。”金道英撞开办公室的门冲进来，“打了一针镇定。还是先送戒毒所，跟上次那个一样自杀就麻烦了。”

戒毒所的人很快来把他带走了。李马克控制住不成人形的男人走出去，他挣扎着发出动物一般的声音，脚拖在地上拖出一道深深的痕迹。李东赫远远躲开，向来对一切事情充满好奇的男孩站在阴影里看不出什么神情，安静地注视着众人拉扯的可怕景象。他大概是被吓到了，没见过这种事情，李马克想。

“下次别让他来了，算违规了。”文泰一看了角落里的男孩一眼，对李马克说。看到李马克向他看过来，李东赫弯着眼睛冲他笑。

 

03

快下班的时候，李马克换掉警服走到办公区外边，看见躺在沙发上的李东赫。他耳朵里插着耳机闭着眼睛，蜷成一团，嘴唇微微嘟着，侧脸投下夕阳的阴影显得很平和。这是一个很日常的景象，好像可以妥帖的嵌进每一个角落，没有任何违和感地出现在了他的生活里。

“醒醒，送你回去。”李东赫爬起来迷迷糊糊坐上车。李马克才反应过来他不知道他家住哪儿，便有点尴尬地开口问。

对方歪着头想了一会儿，说，“去泰容哥那吧。”

 

Shadow白天很安静，外表看上去就是个装潢比较个性一点的咖啡厅，不熟悉的人也不知道晚上这里能有多光怪陆离。李东赫轻车熟路地进了二楼的休息室。打开门抛出一连串李马克听不懂的游戏术语，李泰容窝在巨大的电竞椅里战况正酣，边上放着一罐挖的差不多的哈根达斯。

“哥哥哥哥哥哥带我带我！”李东赫跳上去揽住他的肩，他哥好脾气地任他晃来晃去，嘴里说等我打完这盘东赫别闹。

李马克觉得有点迷惑。他先前见过李泰容两次，一次是他踩着激烈的beat甩着头发打碟，一次是他和李东赫过了夜送李东赫回去，李泰容站在店门口，比常人更大的眼睛冷酷起来也比常人更吓人一些。

一脸正气的小警官其实有个玩咖同性床伴，画全包眼线的夜店老板其实是个嗜甜电竞宅男。他发现他真的完全不了解李东赫和他生活的那个世界。

 

他试探着喊了一声东赫我先回去了，李东赫走出来轻轻关上门。“马克哥不是工作结束了吗，陪我一会再走吧。”他从李泰容酒柜里顺了瓶酒，拉着李马克下楼。拐角的时候李马克撞到个人差点摔下去，他直起身，一个五官相当出色的男人神色不虞地盯着他，浅色的瞳孔让他看起来像个极具杀伤力的野生动物。

那男人看了李东赫一眼，没说话擦着两人的胳膊走过去上了楼。

“那是谁？”

“是Yuta哥，店里的调酒师，泰容哥找来的。”李马克重复了一遍这个奇异的名字。“他是日本人但是说话完全没有口音，很厉害吧？”

的确像是很厉害的人，李马克回想Yuta刚刚那个眼神，就算是杀人放火……对他来说好像也没有什么难度。

他们快要走到楼下的时候，李泰容房间里爆发出了激烈的争吵，可以听到一些模糊的名字但听不出来具体的争吵内容。李东赫抬头看了一眼那扇紧闭的房门，嗤笑一声，拉着李马克走开了。

 

“他们总是吵架的，为了各种各样的理由。”李东赫满不在乎的说，走到唱片机边换了张唱片。“这首歌好听吗？”冷冷的慢悠悠的女声弥漫在安静的空间里，吟唱着没太多起伏的音调让人无端觉得一阵寒意。

“叫Seasons in the sun，原来是一首法语歌。”

李马克没听出一点阳光充沛的感觉来，反而像是阴雨连绵的下午，一场悲剧刚刚发生。“觉得很奇怪吧？”李东赫塞了一杯酒到他手里，“因为这首歌讲的是一个死刑犯的故事。”

“他工作回来看到了最好的朋友和自己妻子在家里偷情，开枪把他们两个都杀死了。听说是在一个雪很大的冬天。好可怜。”

李马克看了他一眼，“他杀了人，死刑没什么问题。”

“他该死，另外两个就不该死了吗。在这个故事里，他的妻子和朋友才是真正的祸首。”李东赫爬到李马克腿上面对他坐着，“我好喜欢这首歌，因为大家都是有罪的。

“可是并不是所有人都是有罪的，就算有，他们也不能就这样被杀死。”李马克有点严肃地说，他仰头想躲开李东赫带酒味的嘴唇，但是失败了，只好任他舔来舔去。

李东赫发出清脆的笑声，但是很快就消失在交缠的亲吻当中。“马克哥真的是很了不起的人……”李马克不明白他什么意思，他也不在乎，他现在只专注于把湿热的嘴唇贴在李东赫的每一寸皮肤上。

怀里的青年闭着眼睛小幅度的喘息。他突然开口问道，“马克哥的父母知道你喜欢男人吗。”

李马克的动作僵住了。他停了一会，然后更加用力的撕咬唇齿间细腻柔软的肤质，“不关他们的事。”

“你看，”李东赫凑过去一边笑一边吻他，“你看，这个房间里有罪的不止我一个人。”


	2. Chapter 2

04

案子进展很慢，但总算有。队里收到一份匿名邮件，提供的居然是那间废弃化工厂的登记信息和厂房平面图。这种废弃的年代比李马克年龄都大的小规模工厂在这个城市里不算少见，几代人过去早就找不到这些陈旧的信息了，他们一般也不会往这个方向去想。李马克有种奇怪的感觉，这封不知道谁发来的邮件，比起协助警方更像是在……引导。他觉得有些不安。

金道英捧着一沓工厂图纸如获至宝的研究，李马克想了一会还是觉得不对劲，和文泰一打了报告去了西城区。

西城区多城中村，房价和寸土寸金的东城区一个天一个地。李马克穿过头上悬着的一排湿内衣裤，手里提着一笼汤包，局局促促钻进了巷子里的出租屋。他敲门，又等了快十分钟门后边才传来拖拖拉拉的脚步声。

门里钻出来个发量惊人的脑袋，黄毛颇不羁地堆在头顶上，里边藏着一双秀气的眼睛，要睡不睡地眯着。屋里的人歪头打量了李马克一会，把门开了条缝放他进来。

“早上好马克，早上好小汤包。”他跟李马克打了个招呼就抱着蒸笼高高兴兴地吃起来，桌上整整齐齐垒着一层层的书，中间留出几厘米的空间刚好塞下一个大快朵颐的脑袋。

李马克拖过来一张椅子自己坐下，看着金廷祐吃差不多了开口问他，“廷祐哥，让你帮忙查的东西怎么样了。”金廷祐抬头看他一眼，“帮我递张纸巾，”停了一下补了一句，“谢谢。”

还挺讲究。李马克抽张纸给他，看他慢悠悠抹干净油渍，坐到电脑前开出一排网页。

“这个ip不是我们这的，是w市过来的，应该是在网吧里发的还加了密，更详细的地址查不到了。不过有趣的是，”

金廷祐脸上多了种兴奋的神色，“你们让我查的那座工厂，我查到了它的来历，几十年前是本市政府和某富商合作的项目，后来因为经营不善倒闭了。这老家伙虽然没有名义上的继承人，但是，”他晃了晃鼠标点在电脑屏幕上，“但是他有一个长年资助的学生，叫董思成，现住w市。”

 

董思成挂掉电话，抠掉电话卡扔到街边垃圾桶里。刚刚那通电话还在他脑子里回旋。那个自称中本悠太的男人是这么跟他说的。

“你做得很好，我会完成你的愿望的。”

“……你们为什么要帮我。”

“因为我们的目标是一样的，”中本悠太撤掉了变声器，意外的是一把很清爽的嗓音，“因为你很恨那些人，不是吗？我也一样。”

那些人，那些从阴暗角落里滋生出来的病毒，那些法律没有办法彻底铲除的附骨之疽，是他们让他妈妈走上了覆灭之路。如果给他这个机会，他会把他们全都杀死——现在机会来了。董思成深深呼吸了一口寒冷的空气，驱赶掉网吧浑浊的烟味。他想了想又走回去，发送了第二封邮件。

 

“第二封邮件来了！”金道英冲到电脑前下载文档，心急火燎地等着进度条到了99%。“这是什么？工厂工人名单？”他把打印出的纸张翻的哗啦啦响，一脸莫名其妙。

桌上摊着一大卷工厂平面图，李马克盯着图纸若有所思，手里无意识地撕大拇指上的倒刺。他还在反复想金廷祐提供的那些信息。

叫董思成的青年身家背景都简单的像一张白纸，母亲据说是因病早亡，一直接受企业家的资助读到大学毕业。富商无后，视他为亲子，把生意上的信息交给他保管倒也情有可原。可工厂早就废弃与他无关，他是怎么知道这里发生了案件，又是出于什么目的要发那些邮件呢。

徐英浩苦中作乐地端着咖啡杯踱过来。“别想了，过两天喊他来做个笔录，万一就是个热心群众也说不定。”

 

如果他真的是想帮他们，那这两封邮件到底能提供什么信息。

李马克突然想到了什么，猛地站起来拉过文泰一。“哥！你了解这种老工厂的电路系统吗！”

“我还没这么老！”文泰一嘟哝着拍一把李马克。“这种化工厂因为生产线要求的电机功率大，所以基本上是分两个系统，日常用电和生产用电是分开的防止出事故。很多小厂子为了节省成本，干脆就会把照明监控用电接到公共电力上，不过这会被处罚……”

“但是这间化工厂就是政府资助的，所以……”李马克眼睛一亮，“所以很有可能还有监控系统是开着的！”

工厂平面图的确显示有一处运输废料的出入口，是他们之前完全没有注意过的。出入口原来直接通向周边的荒地，现在是一片建设中的施工区域。如果要说有什么地方是隐秘但又绝对少不了监控设备的，那也只有这里了。而熟悉一间废旧工厂隐藏出入口的人，李马克看向第二封邮件，也就在其中了。

 

巨大的突破口让大家一下子又有了干劲，哥哥们用力揽过李马克的肩故作调侃的夸他，年轻小警官摸摸鼻子，低下头害羞的笑着。

 

这时候去戒毒所二次审讯的郑在玹推开门，神色复杂地说，“人死了。”

 

这是这件案子死掉的第四个人。戒毒所的人说尸体是早上巡视的时候被发现的，眼睛大睁着几乎要爆出来，脖子上一道血肉淋漓的刀痕，伤口外翻深可见骨，深红的血液浸满了他身下白色的床单，一路淌到地上已经干涸成凝固的褐色痕迹。

 

又一起凶杀事件。办公室里刚刚舒缓了些的空气又再次凝滞了。说到底他们的目的是要找出凶手，而这依然毫无进展。

李马克先前隐隐的不安感又浮出脑海。每一次，每一次死的都是交代了上家的毒贩，每一个都是在抓捕下一个的线索逐渐清晰的时候被杀害。这像是有人把牵引线绑在警方的尾巴上，跟在他们身后伺机杀死他们捕获的猎物。

而那个潜伏在阴影里的凶手，把律法和警方耍得团团转，不留痕迹地收割那些堕落的生命，挥下镰刀做出审判。

 

拇指在照片上尸体狰狞的脸上神经质地来回摩挲，像是要把大睁的恐怖双眼合上。他犹豫几秒，将视线转移到一脸严肃的文泰一身上，抖着声音开口，“哥，我有个想法……”

 

05

几个男人困兽一般困在逼仄的办公室里焦头烂额，风扇高速运转着把浓郁呛鼻的烟味排出室外，但始终更不上他们一根接着一根点燃的速度。李马克本来没有抽烟的习惯。

“你马上就需要了，尤其是咱们这种睡不了觉又得时刻保持清醒的。”他便也接了哥哥递过来的烟，叼住尾端把浓雾吸进肺里，辛辣的滋味能让他颓丧的挫败感略略消失几分钟。

 

手机在口袋里震了几下，他拿出来看。是李东赫的语音消息，长按识别文字是问他晚上来不来shadow找他。他都能想象到李东赫的说话语气，仿佛那些话就是凑在李马克耳边嘟着嘴唇说出来的。他神游着，没意识到自己对着手机露出了傻气的笑容。

金道英和徐英浩使了个眼色，悄悄靠近他故意猛地拍了下桌子。见他吓的一跳手机掉到椅子底下，几个哥哥从烟燎的嗓子里发出毫不留情的沙哑大笑。

”马克是恋爱了吧，这副样子。”

“啊鸭肝……也没有……”李马克慌慌张张的检查手机屏幕，手指不小心按到语音，李东赫雀跃的尾音在办公室里外放出来。

“马克哥晚上来找我吗~~~”

他涨红了脸一抬头，撞上哥哥们意味深长的眼神。“就是跟上次那个男孩儿？”

“是……不对不是就是朋友关系……”

文泰一进办公室就看到李马克一张尴尬的极力争辩的脸，他听完徐英浩添油加醋的一番陈述，把文件往桌上一拍说，“你刚刚提交的方案审批下来了，想谈恋爱抓紧时间，过两天任务开始了你想也别想。”

 

手机铃声就在这个时候响起来，录音下来的甜软歌声伴着震动充斥了整间办公室。李东赫一边唱着还老忘词，用一串含混不清的nananana掩盖过去，坚持唱完了一分多钟铃声才结束。气氛凝滞一秒大家抱着肚子笑的停不下来，“哎哟马克呀！你的小男朋友真的蛮有意思的，比你好玩多了！”

李马克整个人成了一只红彤彤的炸虾，抱着手机冲出办公室，跑了老远才听不到哥哥们放肆的笑声。他在角落里往墙上一靠，回拨了过去。

“李东赫？”轰隆隆的音乐在电话那头炸开来，冲击着李马克的耳膜让他一瞬间以为他要聋了。费了好大的劲从鼓点里分辨出李东赫的声音。他回应着李马克，一边走到了略微安静的地方。

“你在Shadow？”

欢场的乐声一下子远了，他贴着话筒的细微呼吸都透过电流清晰无比，在李马克耳朵尖上轻轻挠着。

“晚上好呀马克哥！今天有趴泰容哥上去打碟了你没来太可惜……”声音兴奋异常，酒气仿佛就扑在了李马克脸上。他揉了揉眉头打断李东赫接下来的喋喋不休，一边叮嘱那头说“你别挂电话。”，一边请了假冲进车里。

 

李东赫身体里藏着过多的热情和能量，李马克很怕没有办法承受他情绪过载的爆炸，但更怕他把自己给玩脱了。他想也许有可能把自己划伤，但还是得有人去按住这只高速转动停不下来的小陀螺啊。

其实他一直觉得李东赫前半生是挺可怜一小孩儿，父母死的早，说是李泰容捡了他养大的。要是可以，要是可以。李马克一边开车，电话里李东赫发出无意识撒娇，心里突然打开了个柔软的口子，刚好是放得下一个人的形状。要是可以，他想试着容下李东赫的后半生。

 

一进店里震耳欲聋的摇滚灌了他一耳朵，他穿梭在炫目灯光和扭动躯体里，姑娘们衣服上的亮片和反光耳钉让他找不见李东赫。好不容易挤到吧台边上他问Yuta李东赫去哪了，Yuta不着痕迹避开女孩接酒杯顺便贴上来的胳膊，冲角落里一偏头。

李东赫趴在桌子上迷迷瞪瞪，边上有人苍蝇似的一直在不停烦他，见他无动于衷手都快要摸上来了。而他就一直盯着手机，想还保持着正在通话的状态可马克哥怎么就不说话了呢。

 

“你他妈谁……！”

扬声器和身边同时发出男人的哀叫伴着巨大声响，玻璃酒杯碎了一地。他还没反应过来就被抓着手腕踉踉跄跄的拖出了Shadow。

 

被扔进车里的时候他特别委屈，贴着话筒说“好痛啊哥。”李马克看他这个样子，叹了口气俯身关掉他手机，又抱歉地摸摸他手腕上的红印。

这点举动没安抚下李东赫，他嘴角一撇哭声就行云流水的泻了出来。李马克知道他又在装哭，也故意不理他，冷着脸绕到驾驶座上。哭声停下来了，握着方向盘的胳膊被攀住了，身边的人解开安全带从后座上环住他越凑越近，湿热的酒气全喷在他脖颈间。

李马克手再稳也经不住不断的挑拨，车身立刻就晃了两下。

“……李东赫你想出车祸吗。”他盯着前面的路后背僵直。李东赫充耳不闻，几乎半个身子都探进了驾驶室。

妈的小疯子。李马克的耐心总是被李东赫磨得荡然无存。他猛地一打方向盘转进小巷，李东赫就这刹车的惯性顺势滚进了李马克的怀里。

 

被按到后座上的时候李东赫还张着鲜艳的嘴唇笑着，设计夸张的上衣从头上被脱下来，暴露出清瘦的肩和后背，凌乱的发丝在昏黄灯光下边像流动的银色河流。他扭过脖子抓李马克的手指，把自己的硬挤到他的指缝里交缠握住。李马克很喜欢他的脖子，修长漂亮，点缀着落星一样的小痣，一粒落在喉结上，一粒落在血管上，像一只毫无防备的小鹿冲猎人仰着头。他迷恋地沿着后背线条一路亲吻，濡湿的嘴唇印在腰窝纹身上，锋利的线条沾上暧昧水迹。

李东赫难耐地伸长胳膊翻找储物柜，半天翻出来一只安全套给李马克套上，曲跪在后座上感受被打开再深深挤入。腰软的一点都撑不住了，只好手贴在窗户上支撑着化开一片雾气，像极了色情电影里镜头转移的画面。李马克箍住他越来越低的腰往上提，牵引着一只抽光棉絮的布偶一样一下下钉在他身体里，撞得他跟着力度前后颠动，整个人的四肢和感官都变成破碎的一块块被扔进波涛里翻滚。

他以为自己在一条颠簸的船上，或者是那种崎岖的车轨，他抓着李马克贴在他皮肉上的手当作求生的木板。李马克刚刚那张有点生气的冷下来的脸，现在一定也是跟自己一样狼狈的陷入情欲的，李东赫神游着想着。李马克俯下来和他接吻，听他越发急促的喘息变成细细的悠长鼻音，把说不清的烦躁都狠狠撞进他身体里。

两个人保持着环抱的姿势，李东赫被压的有点难受，踢踢李马克的小腿让他起来。李马克就拉了个裤链，渣男似的把自己收拾妥当，安全套打个结拿到车外边扔了，才回来拾掇软成一滩的李东赫。李东赫腰边上被掐出了红色的指印看上去很疼，他自己不太在乎但李马克后知后觉地有点愧疚。

 

和李东赫做爱不可否认的很爽，但李马克对这件事迷恋又厌恶，食髓成瘾又极力抗拒。警察的职业习惯让他习惯对脱离他掌控的东西保持警惕，对他未知的领域小心翼翼。而李东赫几乎集合了所有令他不安的特质。他想在两人的关系里找到一点掌控感，但李东赫却让他频频失控。有点像药物成瘾，李马克想，一沾到某样东西就失去了理智。

 

他坐回到驾驶座上。李东赫问，”去哪？”其实他也不知道去哪，就打着方向盘驶进车流里跟着走。

车里还有一点散不掉的腥苦的气味，李东赫开了半扇窗让冷风灌进来。他倚着窗户开始轻轻的跟着车载电台哼歌。李马克突然想起来，就问他，“你怎么换的我的铃声？”

“马克哥的手机密码，太好猜了不是吗？”李马克从后视镜里能看到他被橙红灯光照亮的侧脸，“就是我们第一次见的那天嘛。”

 

其实不是的，他根本猜不出来。李东赫自己知道，密码是中本悠太远程破解后告诉他的。“这是什么，一串乱码吗？”他盯着那一串数字看了好久，回他道，“我也不知道，他前女友生日也说不定哦。”

 

“怎么想到去纹身的？”

“唔……不好看吗？泰容哥说挺好看的。”李东赫说，“那个纹身师技术不行，他跟我说那边不会痛的没什么肉，痛死我了。”

他一边笑一边说看上去一点不像痛的样子。

李泰容那家伙，看上去像是没有痛觉的非人类，七八个耳洞能跟他学吗。”下次别再纹了。”

“其实还好。感觉就像是有个守护神跟在我身边，什么都不怕了，挺神奇的。”他顿了顿说，“别人都做不到的，我自己就能做到了一样。”

奇怪的人。李马克从后视镜里和他对视，李东赫发现了他的视线就故意做个极丑的鬼脸，五官都挤在一起。他想笑又不好意思，憋着笑手抖的又捉不住方向盘。

 

车停下来等红灯的时候，有只飞蛾停到了窗户上，和李东赫大眼瞪小眼地互看了一会，还扇扇翅膀像是在往车里边窥视。他指节敲一敲窗沿，飞蛾扑起飞走了。

 

06

李马克盘算着是回家还是找间酒店住下来。无论是哪个选择看上去都过于暧昧了，不同之处在于酒店更符合狼狈野鸳鸯的行踪。他等红灯跳绿的时候，警队的群聊弹出来一条消息。

“阿文的行踪确认了。三天后执行抓捕。”

 

07

董思成坐在询问室里，神情放松坦然看不出一点紧张。他的确是没必要紧张的，森严的白墙警徽，严肃的警察，这样的场景他小时候就经历过，作为吸毒致死者的家属。

“你怎么解释这两封邮件。”郑在玹注意到了他在神游，又不好意思太凶，轻轻敲了下桌子示意他回神。他的耐心其实也快磨完了，这个学生模样的青年嘴严的跟受过专业训练一样，什么话都撬不出来。问他怎么知道警方在找化工厂资料的，他说听说的，问他听谁说的，又说不知道。董思成没露出任何马脚，关系网也和犯罪集团一点关系都没有，从他身上一点东西都套不出来。

 

“是我发的，我热心帮助警方不可以吗？”

郑在玹恐吓似的拍了下桌子，“前几天有监控拍到你从网吧出来和一个人打了电话，那个人是谁？”

桌子对面的青年向后翘起了椅子角，无所谓的样子，“我妈。”

“你妈早就过世了……！”

“我想她了不可以吗。”清秀的男人脸上浮出一个不屑的微笑，“我还有事，没法继续配合调查了不好意思。”

“我们可以逮捕你。”

“用什么罪名？协助警方办案吗？”他站起身拂掉裤子上的褶皱，转身走出了询问室。他像是想到了什么，回头说，“郑警官，有的别人做不到的事，我自己可以做到。只不过我是怎么做到的，你们就别问了。”

 

他走到警局外边，天气很好，冬天难得出了些太阳，有暖融的触觉。阳光照不到的街角阴影里，远远站着一个男人，董思成冲他点了点头，走远了。

一切快结束了。


	3. Chapter 3

08

一出门眼前一下蒙上一层水雾，呼吸间白汽遮住了眼前的天地。李马克站在原地等镜片上的雾气散去，对面街道上倚着电线杆的瘦长身形慢慢地从模糊的视野里清晰的显现出来。李马克还没开口喊他，他像是有感应一样抬头往这边看。

车有点多，红绿灯刚好坏了。李马克站在原地等着面前这辆公交车开过去，就见到李东赫甩开两条腿像踏着快速的舞步，灵活穿梭在车之间，看的他心惊肉跳。

他心悬着还没来得及放下来，人就到眼前了，打卷儿的发梢随着他的喘息在空中一跳一跳。李东赫扬着蜜糖一样的笑容，在冬天灰冷的滤镜里也发着光，他开口说了句话，被鸣笛声淹没掉，只能看见嘴唇动了两下。

李马克问他说什么。

“我说，李马克你看上去像个无精打采的老家伙。”他故意凑到李马克边上，在他耳朵边大声嚷。“听得见吗老爷爷。”

办案一忙起来就是连轴转，难得没加班到深夜，想回去睡一觉就被李东赫一个电话喊了出来，无精打采太正常了。李马克推开趴在他肩上的男孩，大步流星的往前走。

“去哪？”一辆摩托车嗖的在他们眼前飞过去，几个穿马路的行人吓得后退两步。李马克也跟着停下了脚步，李东赫撞在他后背上。

“上次在shadow表演的那个乐队，还记得吗。主唱送了我两张他们今天公演的票！”

“……哪个啊，”李马克诚实的承认他毫无印象。在他听来酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐都大同小异，唯一的特别之处在于李东赫都能跟上那些节拍，腰身扭出漂亮的弧度。他们在路中间站的太久了，刺耳的鸣笛声在混乱的十字路口此起彼伏的响起来，吵的人心烦意乱。有个路人大概是被电瓶车擦到了，几个人对骂的不可开交。

李马克把手从裤子口袋里抽出来，他盯着手掌犹豫了一下。也就一下，就一回身拉住看热闹的李东赫，把那只软软的手掌捏在自己掌心里，跑起来跑进飞驰而过的喧闹世界。李东赫的衬衣里裹满迎面而来的冷冷的风，手心里发着热，他像只被裹挟在风里的鸟，振翅甩开身后的嘈杂。耳朵里就灌满了奔跑的声音，要是有什么别的动静，那是李马克的心跳，又有可能是他自己的。他们在马路那一头停下来，李东赫气喘吁吁的往地上一蹲，抬头看见李马克看着他。他喘着气艰难的捂着肚子笑，过了会李马克也开始笑，一边笑一边把他拉起来，从对方眼睛里看到彼此通红的脸颊。

 

走着走着他们像是忘记了还牵着对方，像手里连着一只小狗或是个没分量的孩子，维持这样的姿势一路走到公演的小艺术馆门口。但是手心里是汗津津的，牵着一只小狗是不会出这么多汗的，因为你的心思只会放在走路上，而不是浑身的知觉都这样凝聚在手掌相连的一点上，以至于出了大量的汗。李马克小时候也这么牵过一只飘飘悠悠的气球，使劲攥着不敢松开。可也不知道是他什么时候松开了手还是气球自己飞的，听到身后孩子们的惊呼回头时，就只能看见蓝色天边的一个遥远红点了。

 

周围人多了起来，大多是妆容夸张的女孩子。他借着拥挤的人群松开手插进牛仔裤兜里。地方不算大，后边的人稍微踮起脚也能看到场地正中的舞台。舞台上挂着巨大的海报，用张扬的字体写着“Follow My Heart.” 他问李东赫那是什么，李东赫念了一遍这句洋文，假正经的掰扯，“这是摇滚精神，你懂吗，我们玩摇滚的要有信念。”

你们玩摇滚的。李马克在李东赫看不见的地方小声的笑了起来。在李马克的印象里，演唱会应该大张旗鼓，人声鼎沸，灯光照的舞台中间的人闪闪发光，起码不是在这么个拥挤闷热的小厅里头。但就算场地简陋，周围的女孩子们还是狂热捧场的尖叫，在乐队上场的时候疯狂摇晃手里的荧光棒，吵吵嚷嚷让他怀疑有一万只聒噪的乌鸦。李东赫也是，在他身边挤来挤去大声喊乐队的名字，跑到前面去只能看见一个毛扎扎的圆后脑勺。

聚光灯还是人工操纵的，啪的一声打到了主唱身上。主唱穿着紧身破洞裤，桀骜地仰着头捏着立麦，场地里一百来姑娘的声浪穿破天花板。

李马克本来就觉得这男的挺熟悉，听周围人喊他名字才意识到，哦原来这是shadow那个调酒师Yuta。

这么一提醒他有印象了。这个调酒师也不总是在自己的吧台里边呆着，也不知道是翘班还是唱歌去了。不过shadow都是一群奇怪的人，寡言但玩摇滚的调酒师倒也算不上古怪。

重重击打的鼓点合着电音点燃了场子里的气氛，女孩子往前拥挤的身体和伸长的手像人体组成的肉色海浪，一阵阵冲刷着舞台上抱着麦克风站着的男人。Yuta耳垂上点缀一只闪闪发光的十字架，随着他每一声嘶吼的高音在聚光灯下跳跃。

李东赫早忘了身边还有个人，在人堆里伸长手一边跳一边跟着唱，台上吉他手疯狂晃头他也跟着把头发甩的乱七八糟。连着几首歌结束，激动的人群把李东赫挤到了舞台前边，他干脆手脚并用爬到台子上，在Yuta脸颊上啵唧亲了一大口，勾着他的肩一起吼出一段激烈的节奏。场地里的姑娘一下子就疯了，李东赫在尖叫声里大笑，向台下的李马克挥手，圆圆的颧骨发红而耀眼。其实他看不见台下，他看不见台下的所有人，聚光灯太耀眼了以至于所有地方都是一片反光的黑暗。他只是单纯的知道那个方向有李马克，所以就挥手了。

李马克就笑着回应他，也不知道自己在笑些什么。他觉得自己像是个捡到一片漂亮枯叶的小男孩，枯叶突然扇扇翅膀飞起来，他惊吓之余又惊喜于这么漂亮的东西依然还有生命。

可是这也没什么好惊奇的，任何东西都有他自己的价值，只是没有机会见到他鲜活的这一面并不代表他不存在。李东赫周围全是浓烈的高涨的情绪，明明那些欢呼声不是给他的，但他高扬着头举起手指着天花板，站在最亮的地方好像一切本该如此。李马克在狂热的女孩子显得很突兀，这种突兀的平静说到底是因为聚光灯打亮的李东赫太过遥远，就像看一部明知道离现实很遥远的电影，就算是热切也不会持续超过几个小时。

 

李东赫被七手八脚拽下舞台的时候还大笑着，不知道哪里碰到的唇彩，亮晶晶的粘在脸颊上。他自己也看不到，碰碰李马克要他一起跟着吉他手的节拍摇晃胳膊。李马克注视了一会他亮晶晶的脸颊和亮晶晶的眼睛，像被吸进一个色彩缤纷的漩涡。李东赫现在的样子不算太体面，脸上沾着斑驳颜色，头发被汗水沾湿了随意堆在鬓角上，身上带着人堆里混杂的香水味道。他得意的自以为自己像约翰列侬，却让李马克觉得电影里的孩子跳出来了就站在他身边可以拥抱的地方。

“李东赫，”他以为在嘈杂的音乐声里李东赫听不见他喊他，但他听见了，回头看李马克。李马克突然就紧张了，不知道该做什么。刚好这时候高涨的气氛拯救了他，周围几对感性的情侣早就拥吻的不可开交。

他踌躇了一会，伸手碰了碰李东赫脸上的粉红色，说，“这里，沾到东西了。”

然后他的手指就目的性极强的从脸上下移，甜腻色彩被抹上李东赫的嘴唇，接着就是柔软的，和重金属背景乐格格不入的亲吻。是蜜桃香气的，这个不知来路的粉色唇蜜。

并不是很久的一个吻，李马克比他自己以为的来的容易害羞。他们做过很多次爱，但没有接过一个单纯的吻。不过那些多余的意义都是接吻的人自己赋予的，这个动作本身就是一个原始的冲动，来源于爱和性的吻都只是吻。

“为什么突然这样？”李东赫歪头问他，嘴唇上还闪着润泽的水光。李马克低下头摸摸鼻子，躲开李东赫的注视，侧过身说，“没什么。”

他觉得有点尴尬，借觉得这里太吵之名想走开，没走出一步就觉得手指被人勾住。“怎么了？”

李东赫小手指勾在他手上晃晃，回答，“我们玩摇滚的，Follow heart.”

 

他卷着舌头说英文时候，两颗牙从嘴唇中间跑出来。李马克握住他作乱的手指头说，“是Follow my heart，少了个my。”

 

舞台上的表演告一段落，女孩子们慢慢往场馆外边散开。李东赫拉着李马克去后台找Yuta玩。“蹭他们的酒喝，我看见他们搬了一箱酒来的。”

李马克没什么兴趣。外边天已经黑了，他还没吃晚饭，又没有拿啤酒填肚子的兴趣，就说我去外边买点吃的，李东赫还点菜说我想吃烤冷面。他刚一出场馆，就见到了个意想不到的人。

那张清俊的学生样子的脸，出现在金廷祐那个情报贩子电脑屏幕上的，现在正站在叽叽喳喳散场的女孩子里。董思成个子很高，背挺得笔直，仰头看向巨大海报上Yuta化着眼影的侧脸，像棵端正的树。

 

“董……”李马克心里一跳，下意识的脱口而出。远远的那人转向他，眯着眼睛打量一会，转身走进了人群里。李马克赶紧推开身边的人往前挤，无奈他和董思成之间隔了十几米，等他满头大汗脱离人海，一抬头那人的身影早就看不到了。他不死心，围着场馆外边转了一圈，到处都是人就是没有董思成。董思成是一片带着秘密的云，降下雨水，自己也变成了水分融进海里消失不见。李马克满心都是疑虑，想直接回警局查这件事，一摸口袋发现手机忘在后台了，只好又走回去。

 

董思成怎么在这？凑巧还是刻意？他认识Yuta？他和Shadow什么关系？Shadow和连环案什么关系？……李东赫，在里边又是个什么角色？李马克人生的两部分重心，一部分属于做警察的李马克，一部分属于爱着李东赫的李马克，他在这两个重心之间维持着完美的平衡。现在有一边倾斜了，不知道是哪边向哪边倒过去，但都能造成让李马克的生活陷入混乱的后果。他不希望看到的结果，是一边和另一边出现本不该有的交叉。

 

本来想拿了手机就走，在门口遇上了李东赫。李东赫叼着不知道哪来的雪糕，摊开手问他“烤冷面呢。”

李马克现在不怎么想看到他，确切的说是看到他能让他更无措而混乱。他心里缠着一团乱麻，复杂交错的人物关系里，李东赫是连环案和shadow唯一的连接点。董思成的出现打破了平衡，他不得不陷入怀疑一切的焦虑。他翻开乐队随意扔在桌子上的演出服，手机啪嗒掉在了桌子下边。李东赫就靠在门边上，一下下舔着他的雪糕看李马克神色匆匆的走出去。

李马克擦着他的肩膀走过去，没走两步听到身后的孩子还在问“烤冷面呢。”他攥着手机的手焦躁地握紧又分开，最终还是回头，抽出李东赫手里的雪糕。

“抢食呢警察哥哥？”

雪糕还剩两口，李马克舔了一下，觉得甜腻的不行。“不要吃了，点个外卖吧。”

“警官有点多管闲事哦。”

李马克听他这么说着，扬手把雪糕丢进角落垃圾桶里。“给我个多管闲事的机会吧，东赫。”

 

09

多管闲事是可以的，扔了李东赫的雪糕是不行的。最终的解决办法是李马克被恶霸欺凌一样被堵了十来分钟，美其名曰是“马克哥哥嘴里还有很甜的雪糕味道“。好不容易逃出来，立下的不平等条约是转了二十块给李东赫外卖里加一份烤冷面。

一回警局，他把在Yuta那遇到董思成的事跟哥哥们讲了，哥哥们马上就着手开始调查董思成和shadow的联系。金道英这时候丢给他一张光盘。“戒毒所那个房间的监控，前后都被毁掉了，看不出什么线索。中间几分钟你再看看有什么疑点吧。”

 

监控全程也就几分钟，因为设备老旧并不算清晰。视频一开头可以看到被杀的男人起先十分平静，保持着重度成瘾者常见的呆滞坐在床上。突然他瞳孔放大，青白的脸上浮出惊恐看向房间角落，张大嘴发出不成调的嚎叫。那是一个特征模糊的身影，过大的外衣盖住了整个面部。那人进入了镜头，并不是像戏剧里一步步逼近，而是快速地凑近按住了试图挣扎的男人，左手把一支无名注射剂扎进男人的身体里，一直反握匕首的右手灵巧翻转，寒光贴着男人脖颈动脉闪过，瞬间鲜红的血流喷涌。一瞬间李马克下意识的往后靠。被注射了药物的男人无法呼救，惨叫慢慢轻下去变成可怖的嗓子里发出的咯咯声。凶手安静注视他在床上抽搐，看红色的液体从一个活人身体里流干，像是在探究一只虫蚁的死亡。

 

李马克猛地敲下暂停，画面静止在男人眼珠几乎爆出的死状上。房间恢复了一片死寂，连办公室里也忽然变得悄无声息了。李马克打了个寒战，他刚刚从一个偷窥的角度见证了一场死亡。

开头被害人几声嘶哑的尖叫虽然可怖，但这样的声音在戒毒所里实在算不得少见，引不起太多的重视。李马克一帧一帧的又按下播放键，紧紧盯着屏幕。凶手却始终没有对着监控的镜头，他唯一裸露的身体部位是举着匕首的细瘦手腕，骨骼突起像是透支了这具身体全部的力量。完成了凶杀转身离开时他特意挡住了脸，显然对监控充满警惕。

 

等等。李马克倒退到一开头重播男人被杀之前的几秒。男人嘴不成形的张大，他不是只是在尖叫，他的嘴唇蠕动了几下——他是在跟凶手对话。受害者的求生意识超越了一切，即使刀尖就在眼前他也拼命作出哀求的神色。

李马克调高音量强忍着不适，屏住呼吸去听隐藏在尖叫声之下的对话。

“放……你放过我……求你了！”男人的声音充斥了整间办公室。对面的凶手显然是没有回答，动作利落的下一秒就把匕首刺透了他的身体。

直至死亡他依然维持着持续不断的求饶，可他被困在简陋的监护室里逃无可逃。就在凶手靠近他身体的那一瞬间，李马克再次调大了音量。他全部的记忆力集中在了凶手身上，在濒死的叫声里有一个异样的声音。他听到了一声嗤笑。

非常非常轻且冷的一声，几乎不能算是个笑，只是个从鼻音里发出来的轻微的气流声响。是看到荒诞舞台表演时的不屑表达，不含任何感情的、毫无回旋余地的残忍杀机。

 

寒意伸出冰凉触手爬上李马克的肩背，所到之处激起一片寒战。他认得这个音调。在什么时候会听到呢，在他接李东赫电话没注意锅里的面烧糊了的时候，在他们光着身子坐在空调下面看黏黏糊糊的爱情喜剧的时候，在李东赫尝试着叼他的烟被他一把抢过的时候，甚至就在刚刚他扔掉李东赫雪糕的时候。

 

他呆愣半晌，一遍遍地倒回去听那声冷笑，凄厉的叫声一遍遍地撕开耳膜。越听一遍，他就越确认一点。那是他在生活中不会注意但又真实存在的，属于李东赫的特殊情绪。

 

歪斜的天平猛地坍塌，两块天差地别的拼图打乱重叠，混乱无序的图案拼凑在一起在李马克眼前拉开了一幅完整而残酷的现实绘卷。

那些融进生活里的琐碎细节咕咚一声浮出水面。为什么凶手能准确精准无误赶在警方面前完成每一桩凶杀，为什么他们像被牵着线的木偶证据来的恰到好处，为什么他值得李东赫锲而不舍的追逐——他以为那是因为世界上真的有没有理由的喜欢。如果所有的大前提是建立在谎言的基础上，所有的亲昵都带着目的性。他站在惨叫声循环的办公室里，某座沙地上的堡垒轰然坍塌。

他手心黏糊糊的全是汗水，差点握不住手机滑飞出去，来回擦拭掌心，手磨得通红才在屏幕上敲出一行字。“东赫明天有事吗？”他惊讶于这个时候他还能熟稔自然的称呼他“东赫”。

消息发出去他扣住手机不看，过了几秒钟一声轻微的震动。他没法控制住神经质的颤抖，像是恐惧被无限度放大以电流的形式一寸寸将他击溃。

 

“哥想来找我吗？不过没有空哦，泰容哥要带我出去玩。”

“……明天酒吧不开吗。”

“李东赫，你要去哪里，去做什么。”

那边过了大约几个世纪才回过来，李东赫自己录的模糊歌声响起了开头一小段。“去做别人做不到的事。马克哥等着看吧。”

 

他心沉进漆黑海底。李马克关掉手机狠狠往墙上砸去，砰的一声机械瞬间变成了四分五裂的几小块摔在地上，露出里边复杂的电板和某个不应该存在的微小装置，击碎了他侥幸的现实。

 

金道英听到动静，开门进来被李马克表情吓一跳，问他怎么了。李马克鼓动脸颊僵硬的肌肉。他的脸麻木的没有知觉，控制表情的肌肉好像只剩下了“恐惧”这一种记忆。他动一下嘴角算是一个笑容，说哥我没事。牙齿重重咬住舌尖，疼痛能让他不大吼大叫像个疯子。但其实他的胸口已经钝痛的快要死掉了，那些扭曲崩溃的情绪从身体内部开始摧毁他。要不是口腔里越来越重的血腥味，他都快忘了他会呼吸。他应该暴怒，但他一点也没有想要发怒的感觉。

在李马克简单的人生里，最黑暗的记忆也不过就是警校时残酷的训练了，他从没想过人间还能冷的跟地狱一样。要说爱情能有多刻骨铭心，那到也不一定。也许他上一秒可以说他快爱上李东赫了，下一秒就可能因为各种原因分开。但是感情这种东西用不着多深，它是个无限量级的炸弹，你不用储存太多的真心进去，只要一点就能炸出蘑菇云。他自以为自己没付出多少真心，但已经足够毁掉他了，那点可怜的警觉防备在李东赫面前不值一提。你看，事实如此，背叛要比爱情刻骨铭心的多。李马克看向自己摊开的掌心，那一道道的纹路里淌满了血液，是李东赫抓着他的手砍下去的一刀又一刀。

他吐出一口血腥气浓重的呼吸，说，“哥，明天的任务，我去。”

 

李马克没有说出他对李东赫的怀疑，没有把李东赫可能的行迹告诉给任何一个人。金道英觉得他情绪不对劲问他有没有看出视频里的疑点。他把那个秘密和身为警察的职业操守一起嚼碎了吞进肚子里，说哥我什么也没看出来。

其实说什么职业操守——他只不过是一个披着警服的罪犯。

 

TBC.


End file.
